Don't forget me!
by Yuuki Sora-chan
Summary: Aoi is a SSC and a member of FEIDA. She got send to Raimon instead of Fei. AoixSaru, and some AoixTenma(friendly) and KinakoxTenma. Request from Shiranai Atsune. Rated K to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story! Beware for ****grammar**** mistakes and stuff like that. My grades for English are really bad. **

**So a few things you need to know before you're gonna read. Fey and Kinako will also appear, since they're one of my favorite characters. But instead of mother and son, they'll be brother and sister, so you won't get confused. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven and its characters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Before the Ragnarok tournament_

It was a rainy day, 200 years in the future. The sky was filled with gray clouds, the weather was the same as the emotions of two teenagers, a boy and a girl.

´... so you know what to do?´ the boy with white hair asked to the girl,

´Yes...´ she was about to say more, but refused. Afraid of the reactions of the boy.

´Then this is goodbye, Aoi,´ the boy named Saru said to Aoi. He wanted to tell Aoi his feelings but afraid of rejection, he stopped talking.

An awkward silent.

´It's al for our future, no for all the Second Stage Children,´ Saru said.

Aoi nodded, ´Just don't forget me, okay?´

´Then I'm going to earse your memory,´ this was his least change to confess. Instead he his arms, ready to take Aoi's memory.

´Goodbye Aoi,´

´Saru, I~´ she was cut off by a bright purple light. Aoi closed her eyes for a second, trying to remember where she was and who that white haired boy was. No clue.

´Who are you?´ 

_~Aoi was de one who was send back in time to save soccer and the SSC, but she didn't remember the last part. Even back in the future, Saru never returned her memory. She still was the manager form Raimon and Chrono Storm.~_

_After the Ragnarok_ _tournament_

´AND THERE IS THE WISTLE, CHRONO STORM WINS FORM THE LAGOON AND SAVES THE FUTURE!´ Yashima shouted trough the microphone.

Chrono Storm had won, they had actually won the tournament! Aoi, who was sitting on the bench, ran over to Tenma. Giving him a tight hug, ´You did it! You won, Tenma!´

´Oi, oi. We also scored a goal!´ Kinako said a little jealous. Everybody knew she had a crush on their captain, even her brother, Fey did so. But Tenma himself had no clue.

´They won...´ Meia muttered,

´...and we lost, ´ Giris finished.

´Aoi is still with them,´ Meia continued, ´Aren't you returning her memory one day, Saru-san?´ she asked.

´She looks happy with that Tenma guy,´ he answered.

´So you're giving up on her?´

´No,´

´Then do something!´ the two lovers shouted at the same time, cathing the attention of Tenma and Aoi.

´What's wrong with them?´ Tenma asked. Aoi never answered his question.

_¨That Saru guy… who is he? And why do I think I know him?¨ _Aoi asked herself a little confused.

Before she could think of an answer, a bright purple light appeared in the front of her, again.

´What is going on?!´ Aoi said out loud. Holding her head, ´Who is doing this?´

the others looked at her as if she was going crazy. Only Tenma tried to calm her down.

´Calm down, I'll bring you to your room!´ he said gentle, ´Don't worry, everything will be alright,´

´S-s-saru,´ Aoi suddenly stuttered.

´Saru?´ Tenma asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

´I-I-I… h-h-he...´ she didn't finished as she fainted in Tenma's arms.

´AOI!´ 

_¨Where am I?¨ _Aoi opened her eyes. Finding herself in a bed. The room was mint-green and next to her was Tenma. Sleeping in a chair while holding her hand.

´Tenma!´ she said, trying to get her hand back. But Tenma didn't let go of her. Aoi blushed of that.

_¨What did just happen?¨ _she asked herself. Her eyes widened, she got her memory back. Her shock must had some effect on Tenma, because he opened his eyes and looked at her while smiling gentle.

´You're awake,´ he said, ´That's a good thing,´

_¨What did Tenma do here? He didn't know, did he. And Saru, where was he. He must have returned my memory!¨_

´Go away,´ Aoi said slowly.

´What? I'm not gonna leave you!´

´I said, go away,´ but again, Tenma didn't leave. As it was on purpose, the entire Raimon team entered the room.

´What is going on here?´ Shindou asked.

´GO AWAY!´ her eyes turned yellow and the next second, Tenma lay on the other side of the room, rubbing his head. Aoi had pushed him away with her powers.

´What the hell, Aoi! What's wrong with you?´ he asked painfully.

´Just go, or I will!´ she didn't wait for an answer and rushed out of the room, running to nowhere. Leaving her team surprised behind.

* * *

**That was chapter one. I hope you liked it. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2. Hope you'll enjoy it! And again, beware for grammar mistakes. **

**Discleamer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, nor its characters.**

* * *

_Normal POV_

´Tenma captain!´ Kinako pushed Shindou a side and rushed over to Temna.

´Are you alright?´ she asked. She said down next to him and grabbed his hand.

´Y-yeah I think so,´ he muttered while blushing a little red. Kinako blushed too, because Tenma was holding her hand too.

´Y-you can let go of my hand if you want,´ she stuttered.

Tenma turned bright red this time, ´O-okay,´ they totally had forgotten about their teammates.

´Ugh-um,´ Kariya smirked, ´We're here and we could see everything,´

he earned a slap from Midori for that, ´Ssst! Let them, isn't it cute?!´

´That's my sister and my best friend,´ Fey whispered who was standing next to Midori and Kariya. He had a dark aura around him, ´that's not cute at all!´

´Brothers...´ Midori and Kariya muttered while having a smile on their face.

´Shut up guys, we have to find Aoi,´ Shindou said a little annoyed, ´We'll split into pairs and then we'll search the building,´

The other nodded at Shindou's command, ´OK, I'll be with Kirino. Fey and Taiyou, Kinako and Tenma...´

Tenma and Kinako got even redder. They still sat down on the ground, still holding hands.

After everybody was split, they could go search for Aoi. 

_With Aoi in Aoi's POV. _

Why? Why am I here? Where is Saru? It wasn't like him to just run of and leave me behind. At FEIDA he always waited for me.

I had no idea where I was walking. Some how I had to cry. Was it because I was angry or was I disappointed that Saru left me alone? Because of the tears I didn't know that I was in FEIDA's era.

´Look out where you~´ I cut of my sentence. I rushed into a boy. White hair, orange clothing and goggles.

´S-s-saru?!´

´Aoi?!´

I didn't know what to say. Fast as I could I wiped out my tears and looked the other way to hide my blush.

´Where you crying?´ he asked worried and he grabbed my face, forcing me to look into his eyes.

´No, why do you even care?´ I said still looking the other way, ´Well I~´

I noticed he was blushing too, ´A-a-are you b-blushing?´

´N-no, I wasn't,´ he said and it was his turn to look away, ´Where is Tenma-kun?´

´H-he... I-I-I~´

´The rest of your team?´

´What?!´ I asked surprised, now looking into his eyes.

´Where are they?´ he asked. All of a sudden his entire emotion changed. Instead of blushing he had a angry look in his eyes. But he also looked a little sad and disappointed.

´What's wrong Saru? And don't even think about lying to me!´ I said. He still looked the other way.

´It's just that...´ he sighed, ´Aren't you in love with Temna-kun?´

my eyes widened. What did he just say?

´What?!´ I nearly screamed, ´Why are you thinking that! It's not true, he likes Kinako-chan!´

´Because you where hugging him...´ Saru said slowly. ´But if he's in love with Kinako-san, doesn't say that you don't like him!´

´What is this?!´ I said, not giving an answer on his question, ´Why do you even care?´ I asked.

´I-I-I~´ again he sighed, ´B-because I do care about you. I thought you were happy with him,´

I opened my mouth to say something, but I refused. Maybe I should tell him how I felt, how I felt when I had to forget him. 

_Normal POV, with Kinako and Tenma. _

´Where should we start?´ Tenma asked.

´I thing she ran to the left side of the building, so we could start there?´ Kinako said.

Tenma nodded, ´Seems like an good idea,´

* * *

**I didn't finish it... next chapter maybe? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's done... the last chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

_Aoi's POV_

´B-because I do care about you. I thought you were happy with him,´

I didn't know what to say.

´Y-you do care?´ I asked carefully. I didn't want him angry, no that wasn't really fun if he did.

´Yes I do care, a lot! I~´ he cut off, ´I'm sorry...´

´Why?´ I asked worried,

´You're happy with raimon, I should have never returned your memory. I'll erase it if you want,´

´NO!´ I shouted angry, ´No, that's not gonna happen!´

´A-a-aoi...´ he said nervous.

´I'm glad I remember! Why would I be glad to lose you? I love you!´ there, I said it. I love him. He was speech less, I was wondering if I made the right decision.

´Y-you l-love m-me?´ he asked with a face of disbelieve. His cheeks were deep red, just like mine.

´Yes... but forget about it, you don't like me back, do you?´

´I-I...´

´I knew it,´ I looked the other way. Still blushing. A tear slipped down my cheek.

´Don't cry!´ he said, wiping out my tears, ´Because I love you too,´

My eyes widened, my cheeks couldn't possible get redder. What did he just said?!

´I love you,´ he repeated and he gave me a sweet kiss on my mouth. I still was surprised but gave in, warping my arms around him.

´I love you too,´ I said when we broke apart, ´I really do,´ I hugged him tightly and wished that this moment would never end. 

_Tenma's POV_

´And?´ I asked Kinako.

´I can't find her,´ she answered, ´You?´

´Nope,´

´We'll never find her at this rate. She must be somewhere!´ I nodded on what Kinako said.

´But did you get what she did? I mean, she pushed me away without touching me, and her eyes were yellow instead of blue,´

´No... but it looked familiar,´ Kinako muttered, ´Like what Saru did the first time we saw him,´

I remembered what Saru did back then. He made an entire building and his eyes turned purple in the same way Aoi's eyes turned yellow.

´Are you saying that she is an SSC?!´

´Yeah, why not? I mean everything was similar to what we saw before,´

´But she was a good guy!´ I said, ´She just can't!´

´Maybe because she turned FEIDA down, just like Zanark,´ Kinako suggested.

´I hope so,´ 

We walked trough FEIDA's era.

´Do you like Aoi-chan?´ Kinako asked sudden with a small pink blush on her face.

´W-what? I-if I like Aoi? I asked also blushing. Kinako nodded.

´N-no. She is a great friend. But I don't like her in an other way,´ I answered, ´Why did you ask?´

´E-eh... j-j-just c-c-c-curious,´ she stuttered. Now she was blushing red.

´R-realy?´ I asked a little disappointed, I must admit I liked her, ´N-nothing else?´

´N-no of course not! W-what were you t-thinking captain?!´

´Nothing!´ we were both blushing of this awkward scene. But if she didn't like me, then why did she hold my hand? Why was she so worried when I was hurt and why was she always blushing when I was near to her? Maybe she did like me, or it was just my imagination.

´W-wel do you wanna k-know who I like?´ I asked. I'm gonna confess. I don't care if she likes me back, I just want her to know it!

´C-captain?! W-why d-do you ask?´

´Because it's you who I love,´ I blushed all shades of red and I didn't dare to face her. But I just knew she was turning red and that her eyes where widened. Then I felt a smaller hand warping around my hand. It was warm and soft, it was Kinako's hand.

´I-I-I l-love you t-t-too,´ she muttered. Now it was my turn to be surprised. Then I pulled her into a hug. We stood there for just a few seconds.

´We should go search for Aoi,´ Kinako said, ´I think she's alright, but we have to find her,´

I nodded and while I was holding hands with Kinako while we ran trough the hall, I felt inner self screaming from happiness. 

There she was, Aoi. Hugging Saru. She had a lot of explaining to do. But I didn't care right now. She was OK and she had found what she was searching for, her love, Saru. And so had I, I had found Aoi and I had Kinako.

* * *

**That was horrible! But I couldn't think of anything better. Please review! **


End file.
